I Kissed A Colony
by waterrain
Summary: France kissing Colony America, Colony Canada, Colony Romano, and Colony Italy. I was inspired by the songs I Kissed A Boy and I Kissed A Girl.


**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Warning France Kissing Colony America, Colony Canada, Colony Romano, and Colony Italy. **_Pretend France is Singing it._

**I Kissed A Colony**

**By waterrain**

_I had kissed a Colony and I loved it,_

_The Colony was England's Colony and his name was America._

_The taste of America's innocent lips and mouth was so addicting,_

_I wanted more of it. _

_I know it is wrong,_

_But I do not care since England thinks it is wrong._

France had the blue eyed colony in his arms, he kissed America on the lips tenderly, and muffled the gasp that came from those tiny lips. His tongue invaded the blonde colony's mouth and those blue eyes were wide in confusion of what France was doing.

"Unhand my colony! You sick and perverted frog! You kissing America is wrong on so many levels!" England yelled angrily as he kicked France and swiftly caught America. "Stop kissing my Colony. Honestly, I left the room for barely a minute!"

_I had kissed a Colony and his name was America,_

_But then he became a Nation no longer a Colony and I still try to kiss him from time to time._

"Seriously, France. Stop trying to kiss me." America commented cheerfully and he pushed the older Nation away. "I'm independent not a colony."

France sighed to himself and silently wished that he had not helped America become a Nation.

_I had kissed a Colony and I loved it,_

_His name was Canada and h__e tasted like maples._

_I kissed a Colony and he liked it,_

_But thought it was wrong because of what England told him._

_I told him to ignore England's and he kissed me back._

_It is wrong for a Nation and a Colony to kiss in such a manner for so long,_

_But we enjoyed it and I didn't care that it is wrong._

_We just kiss,_

_But nothing else even though I was tempted._

France had the little Colony on a table, he was kissing Canada sweetly, and arms holding the small hips. The sounds were muffled and Canada's cheeks were flushed. France moved his tongue inside, kissing deeper, and enjoyed tasting those maples.

"France this is wrong. England told me that Nations shouldn't kiss Colony's on the lips." Canada said softly and he looked at France.

"Oh, Just ignore England words for he is silly and has no idea what he is talking about at all." France commented calmly and he kissed the Colony on the cheeks softly. "It is not wrong at all my dear sweet and innocent, Canada."

"Okay." Canada muttered and his lips were captured by France in another deep kiss. Canada's sounds were muffled, his hands were on the older Nation's shoulder, and he kissed France back. France's left hand went under Canada's boxers and felt the bare bottom while right hand went up Canada's shirt feeling the small nipples.

"No." Canada cried out and that was when France moved his hands away.

"We can just kiss no touching." France commented gently as he wiped away the Colony's tears and kissed him on the forehead. "Sorry about that Canada. You are not ready yet."

_I know it is wrong to kiss a Colony,_

_But I'm not the only one and I do not care since England thinks it is wrong._

_Spain kissed his colony on the cheek and he liked it,_

_But he didn't like it when I kissed his colony on the lips._

_I had kissed a Colony and I liked it,_

_The taste of Romano's lips were of tomato's and pasta. _

France watched as Spain kissed a struggling Romano on the cheek and noticed that Spain was smiling brightly.

"You are so adorable, Romano." Spain said cheerfully and he placed him down. France swiftly swooped in, picked up Romano, and kissed him on the lips while grinning.

"Let my colony go or I will do something to you, France. Even though you are one of my best friends." Spain commented calmly as he held a sword at France's vital regions.

"Okay, I'm sorry Spain. I just kissed his lips, but didn't invade his mouth." France commented as he placed Romano down and watched as the colony went behind Spain.

"You stupid frog bastard! I fucking hate you! That was my first kiss! I was fucking saving it!" Romano yelled angrily from behind Spain.

"At least you have not had a kiss involving tongue." France commented before fleeing for Spain's bull went after him and Romano was tossing red tomato's at him.

_I had kissed a colony and I liked it,_

_His name was Italy._

_That right cheek tasted like strawberry jam._

France picked up Italy and kissed him on the cheek.

"There the strawberry jam is gone." France commented smoothly to Italy who was smiling brightly.

"Thank you big brother France. I have more work to do around Austria's house." Italy said cheerfully and he hummed while walking away. France didn't have it in him to kiss the sweet, friendly, nice, and cheerful little colony Italy on the lips in any manner.

_I no longer kiss Colony's,_

_I'm not allowed near any Colony's,_

_The Colony's left in this world have been warned about me and they actually listen._

_I used to kiss Colony's and I liked/loved it,_

_I miss the past a bit._

_Oh well,_

_I enjoy and love kissing Nations too,_

_No matter whether they are female or male Nations._

_Behind closed doors,_

_I kiss and do more than kissing to the Nation that is Canada,_

_He is no longer a Colony and I don't care._

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
